Nadie Lo Ha Visto
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Ranma y Akane se pelean, se insultan, se hacen burla... Todos lo han visto. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacen cuando se quedan solos? Oneshot de Ranma 1/2


**D** **isclamer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo sobre sus vidas malévolamente.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

— **Nadie Lo Ha Visto—**

 **.**

 **..**

…

—¡No, por favor! ¡Socorro!

—¡Nos matará!

—¡Hay que huir del fantasma!

Eran los gritos desesperados que se escapan de la televisión de la sala. Se trataba de una película de terror, por supuesto, aunque el susodicho fantasma no daba ningún miedo. Apenas era una vieja sábana deslucida que alguien movía con muy poca gracia de acá para allá; si acaso lo único terrorífico de ese espectro era la voz de ultratumba con la que trataba de asustar a las pobres chicas que huían a través de los pasillos y corredores laberínticos de aquella "supuesta" mansión encantada.

Ranma apoyó una mano en el suelo, echando hacía atrás la espalda y con la otra mano se rascó la nariz. Fantasmas, espectros, almas en pena… nunca le habían dado miedo. Más concretamente aquel, que lo único que le provocaba era aburrimiento y un poco de vergüenza ajena. A nadie en el mundo podría inspirarle ni una pizca de miedo; bueno, salvo tal vez a…

—¡Ah! —exclamó Akane sin darse cuenta. Sentada a su lado, un poco más adelantada, apoyaba los codos en la mesita baja que había entre ellos y el televisor. No apartaba un instante sus ojillos de la pantalla a pesar de estar pasándolo bastante mal.

Ranma no entendía porque su prometida se obcecaba en ver esas películas cuando siempre le habían dado miedo los fantasmas, incluso uno tan lamentable como ese.

Ese pánico absurdo a los fantasmas y las historias de miedo era algo que él, a menudo, había usado para burlarse de ella. Daba igual que Akane fuera una chica fuerte y decidida para todo lo demás, ese pequeño detalle le había valido para innumerables bromas y chistes. Al menos le valió hasta que salió a la luz su enfermiza fobia a los gatos; ¿cómo seguir burlándose de ella cuando a él le daban pavor esas malditas bolas peludas?

No es que eso le preocupara… vaya, su prometida tenía miles de cosas de las que podía burlarse: era un marimacho nada femenina, torpe, negada para la cocina, infantil, bruta…

En ese instante, Akane giró la cabeza y le miró brevemente por encima de su hombro. El chico dio un respingo. ¡¿Acaso le había leído la mente?! Le lanzó una mirada tan enfurecida como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pensando de ella.

Pero no era posible, ¿verdad?

Akane regresó a la película y él suspiró procurando no hacer ruido.

Mejor seguir mirando a la televisión.

Se suponía que la cinta estaba en su punto álgido. Las chicas asustadas y apresadas en la casa por la maldición del fantasma, se habían separado (una gran idea, qué duda cabe) para encontrar la salida de la mansión. En esos momentos, la cámara seguía a una de ellas; iba llorando y atragantándose por la angustia al tiempo que trastabillaba todo el rato porque le pareció una muy buena idea caminar hacia atrás en la oscuridad.

De repente, la lenta música fúnebre que acompañaba la escena se disparó y el fantasma apareció.

—¡Oh! —murmuró Akane, alzándose sobre sus rodillas.

Ranma rodó los ojos, aburrido.

La sombra del fantasma (¿Un fantasma podía tener sombra?) cruzaba continuamente por detrás la chica, acosándola, preparándose para atacar. La intensidad de la música siguió subiendo, rasgando el aire y el resto de sonidos, pretendiendo poner alerta al espectador para que anticipara que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Akane se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa, estirando su cuerpo como un gato al sol.

La chica de la cinta se paró y el fantasma flotó sobre sus hombros. La chica entornó los ojos, había notado algo. Lentamente, su cuello comenzó a retorcerse para mirar a su espalda.

—Ah… —Akane siguió moviéndose sobre el suelo, casi sin parpadear.

Se arrastraba sin darse cuenta y en un momento dado, se separó de la mesa para estirarse sobre sus piernas y su cabeza quedó entre los ojos de su prometido y la pantalla. Ranma resopló y poniéndole las manos en los hombros la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—No me dejas ver —se quejó él, colocándose tras ella. Ahora que la historia se ponía interesante por fin…

El fantasma soltó un extraño vaho plateado (helado, seguramente) que alertó a la chica, quien se dio la vuelta de golpe y ahogó un chillido horrible.

Pero Akane apenas se inmutó esta vez.

Ahora solo una minúscula parte de su cerebro estaba atenta a la película, mientras que todo lo demás estaba fuertemente concentrado en la sensación de calor que notaba en la espalda porque el cuerpo de su prometido estaba casi pegado al suyo, especialmente notaba que le ardía el punto exacto donde Ranma había dejado su mano, como olvidada, en mitad de su espalda.

Las piernas del chico, largas y estiradas, la rodeaban aún sin tocarla. Pero sin duda, lo que si percibía era el modo en que la respiración de él chocaba contra la punta de sus cortos cabellos con cada respiración.

El rostro se le encendió tan rápido como su corazón se aceleró, no obstante; procuro quedarse muy quieta, no hacer nada que alertara a Ranma de que ella era consciente de su cercanía porque entonces… sabía que él se apartaría.

¡Cuánto le habría gustado poder apoyarse en él! Tan solo recostar la espalda suavemente contra su torso pero… No. Sabía de sobra lo frágil que era la intimidad que compartían y que eso era a cuanto podía aspirar; escasos y breves momentos que había que proteger como si fueran pompas de jabón que explotan al mínimo descuido. Así que se aferró a eso, a lo poco que tenía y de hecho se regocijó, en silencio, sintiéndose afortunada por esos pocos instantes de placer.

El fantasma apresó a la despistada y llorosa chica, por supuesto. Y avanzó, mucho más motivado, por la mansión en busca del resto para infringirles el mismo destino. Flotaba por los pasillos atravesando muebles caídos y cortinas desgarradas que hondeaban al viento helado de la noche.

De repente, un gato negro saltó a escena y erizado de pies a cabeza, gruñó con amargura al fantasma.

—¡Ah! —Ranma chilló, sorprendido. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al felino y sus manos resbalaron alrededor del cuerpo de Akane; fue un impulso, pero se cerraron en torno a su cintura a causa de una incomprensible necesidad que tuvo de abrazar algo.

La cintura de Akane era tan diminuta que sus manos se encontraron a la altura de su estómago.

La chica chistó por lo bajo.

—Por favor —soltó lo bastante alto como para que él lo oyera, en tono de burla.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué siempre los gatos?!

Resopló tras recuperarse del susto y entonces fue consciente de a dónde habían ido a parar sus manos. La tibieza del cuerpo de Akane, totalmente envuelta por sus brazos, le golpeó casi con la misma violencia que lo haría su dueña si no se apresuraba a soltarla… sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Porque en ese momento le llegó el encantador olor de su pelo, tan cerca ahora de su nariz y al aspirar, bajó los ojos y descubrió la pálida y tersa nuca de la chica, casi a la altura de sus labios.

La piel del rostro le ardió y tuvo que apartar la mirada al instante.

Pocas veces estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y cuando pasaba, el contacto era tan breve que apenas duraba unos segundos. De todos modos, Ranma se acordaba de todas las ocasiones en que eso había ocurrido y las guardaba con cuidado en su memoria. Igual que haría con esa.

Súbitamente deseó estrecharla contra sí; incluso ahora que la rodeaba con sus brazos, inconscientemente dejaba una diminuta separación, menos de un centímetro, entre ellos. ¿Qué era eso? ¡Apenas nada! Pero algo le decía que si se atrevía a salvarla y apretaba el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo de una forma más real, la chica le apartaría de un manotazo, llamándole "pervertido", como hacía siempre. Así que pensó que… era mejor conformarse con eso.

Permanecieron en silencio y sin apenas moverse mientras los minutos se sucedían y la película continuaba su disparatada historia de terror frente a sus ojos. Y no llegó a pasar mucho, cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose y una melodiosa voz, proveniente del pasillo que informaba de su llegada a casa.

Kasumi Tendo se cambió los zapatos en la entrada y recorrió el pasillo central de la casa. Entró en la cocina, solo un momento para dejar la cesta con la compra y ponerse su fiel delantal sobre el vestido, después se dirigió a la sala para ver si alguien necesitaba algo de ella.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró a su hermana pequeña sentada a la mesa sobre sus tobillos, con los codos firmemente clavados en la madera, la cara alzada y ligeramente roja y mirando hacia la pantalla sin parpadear. A un metro de distancia, su prometido estaba semi recostado sobre el suelo, con un brazo flexionado apoyado y la cabeza doblada sobre su mano. También miraba la pantalla, aunque con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente enfurruñado.

—Ya he vuelto —anunció Kasumi—. Voy a preparar la cena.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó Akane al instante. Al otro lado, el chico hizo una mueca y Kasumi sonrió.

—No es necesario, muchas gracias —respondió. Echó un vistazo a las imágenes que se sucedían al otro lado de la sala y se llevó el puño a la barbilla con cierta aprensión—. Akane, no deberías estar viendo algo así. Luego lo pasas muy mal.

—No es para tanto, hermana.

—Ranma, no la dejes ver más si se asusta demasiado.

—¡Kasumi!

—Yo también se lo he dicho —comentó Ranma—. Pero es muy terca, ya lo sabes.

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Por lo menos a mí no me dan miedo los gatitos!

—¡Es peor tenerle miedo a una sábana voladora!

—¡Mentira! ¡Lo de los gatos es peor!

Kasumi se sonrió una vez más y retrocedió un paso para cerrar suavemente la puerta corredera. Siguió oyendo los gritos de los dos jóvenes mientras regresaba a la cocina, anudándose mejor el delantal a la espalda.

Qué cabezotas que son pensó con un alegre suspiro. Ella no era tonta, al igual que su otra hermana Nabiki, ella también se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas que para otros pasaban desapercibidos.

Había visto el semblante ruborizado de su hermanita y podía imaginar el modo impetuoso en que le latía el corazón por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, apretado contra la mesa. O la forma extraña en que Ranma estaba recostado en el suelo, como si hubiese saltado hacia ese lado unos segundos antes de que ella se asomara por la puerta, incluso tenía la camiseta roja retorcida a la altura de la cintura.

¿Qué estarían haciendo…? Se preguntó mientras ponía agua a hervir en la olla.

Podía imaginarlo, como todos en esa casa. Pero nunca lo había visto. Aun así, sonrió una vez más mientras se llevaba la mano a su propia mejilla y torcía la cabeza.

—Qué monos —susurró, con dulzura.

— **Fin—**

 **¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño oneshot, el primero que escribí sobre Ranma y Akane. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
